The Conversation
by Blaney
Summary: Lucas finds out just how dangerous it can be to grab the tiger by the tail, he believes he is untouchable because House has changed from his time at Mayfield, but nobody every completely changes who they are. This is a short one shot


The conversation

By Blaney

Disclaimer: I don't own House except for on DVD, that privilege is for David Shores, fox and company I just let my imagination use them for my (and hopefully) your amusement.

Spoiler: this is set after '_5 to 9_' and mentions mostly _moving the chains_ and _Wilson_ and _teamwork _along with a basic understanding of the show which a imagine most of you fine readers have since you read the fan fiction.

Summery: Lucas finds out just how dangerous it can be to grab the tiger by the tail, he believes he is untouchable because House has changed from his time at Mayfield, but nobody every completely changes who they are.

This is a short one shot that if inspiration hits me might become more. Just a little something I would love to see happen on the show but doubt it would.

This is my first venture back to writing in several years so please review and let me know good bad and indifferent. Sorry I don't have a beta yet, but when I get the person I used to have to look at it I'll update any glaring mistakes

For reference this is all in House's POV

_italic words denote internal monologue _I can make that confusing at times.

* * *

(Click... eeeeerrrrrk... bang)

"Oh the patented House entrance, what can I do for you"

"Lucas, its time to talk..." _I said with out so much as a hello, I'm not here to play my normal cat and mouse game, because frankly he can be as predictable as Chase, but he did surprise me with the pranks_.

"Is this where you tell me to back off and leave your 'girl' alone" _Yeap just what I expected him to say, I would be bored already but I know how the conversation is going to play out and I do so love it when a plan comes together_

"Ha ha ha... I am a World Class Diagnostician; you could say I know a few people... so if you come near my team or Wilson again... I will show you just how many connections I have" _I don't normally weld such a blunt instrument but he would miss out on the intricacy of a surgical precision (pun intended) threat, well promise _

"You didn't say anything about Lisa... what no 'if you hurt her, I will destroy you'"

"She doesn't need my help, Lisa Cuddy is one of only three female deans of medical and the youngest, and she has moved in the halls of power and thrived... If you were to hurt her she could destroy you herself..." I then leaned in real close and smiling whispered "and I would come along and ground what's left of you into powder and enjoy every minute of it..."

"…"

_He was actually speechless, and I saw a little fear in his eyes, I shouldn't enjoy it… as much as I do but damn it, I can't completely change who I am, and I am just a little bit sadistic. I gave him a couple of minutes to process it then I moved on_ "The pranks you pulled, I will admit they are good, but they reveal so much more about you then you would like me to know. Oh and just so we are clear, your little bluff about telling Cuddy about the condo lasted about 3 seconds, I know that she knows Wilson bought the place."

"Why do you think she has not been house hunting, why she still has you only staying over, even though its been almost 5 months since Wilson got the one and only place you both looked at, I'm sure she just been busy at work and it's nothing to worry about, but yet it still eats at you, you are smart enough to know that the one time could be a fluke she was feeling the honeymoon feeling with out the 'I dos' yet but she hasn't really made any progress on taking it to the next levels as the kids would say, and that has you concerned so you devised the pranks as a two fold, to get back at me, Wilson was just an added bonus for you, and to see how she would react… when you brought up why she didn't want to get revenge or go do more house hunting did she kiss you to change the subject, but no she would never do that, because Cuddy loves you and has no doubts about being with you at all. All is right in Lucas land."

"You have no idea what Lisa and I do in our private lives, how could a drug using miserable jerk like you even would know what a normal person is thinking." _Oh ouch, that's the best he can come up with, I think I gave him to much credit, oh well, I got to head back time to start wrapping this up._

"Not to use a cliché you only see what I want you to see... you didn't really expect me to take on an employee, friend... an enemy with out learning all of their weakness, how they think, how they will react... did you?" _I can tell by his stunned face he didn't even consider the possibly even thought I figured that at least Cuddy would have warned the guy about me._

"…" _he is once again speechless, I did overestimate this guy._

"I use logic to solve puzzles, just because the puzzles happen to be people doesn't make the question any less logical… but I digress, my point is this, the downside about logic is it does not know compassion, mercy, it just keeps going until it completes it program or job or puzzle with out regard to anything or any… one who gets in its way. Much like a predator stalking its prey, Wow guess it's a good thing I'm not like that, don't ya think"

"The reason I'm not concerned about you being with Cuddy is this... I've known Cuddy for a long time, been in her life longer then anyone here, including Wilson... and I'll be in her life long after you're gone... babysitter"

(eeeeerrrrk... click)


End file.
